


sick kisses

by smolbagu, tolbaguette



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay, M/M, Pizza Rolls, Sick boys, Very fluffy, i love them, rupauls drag race, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbagu/pseuds/smolbagu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolbaguette/pseuds/tolbaguette
Summary: Evan gets sick and his boyf takes care of him.





	sick kisses

Evan felt like death. He felt like smashing his head against a brick wall, as he laid in his bed in their small apartment. Evan sighed and moved to lay on his side, curling up in the thick blanket. He was dying, or at least he felt like he was dying. He wanted his boyf to be home already. Jared was gone for class before Evan had even woken up.

After a few minutes passed of Evan just staring at their white walls, he heard the front door open along with Jared screaming, “hOneY, iM hOME!” God damn it, Jared. He was going to piss off their neighbors again. Evan let out a groan in response from their bedroom, pulling the blanket around him tighter. It wasn’t long before Jared came rushing into their shared room, he dropped his bag at the end of the bed and went to Evan’s side, “Woah, babe, you okay? You look like shit.”

“I feel like it..” Evan muttered, burying his head into the pillow as he started coughing. Jared gently rubbed Evan’s back through the blanket, “Well, Doctor Kleinman is in the house. What seems to be the problem?” Evan groaned again, “my life is an unforgiving nightmare that will seemingly never end.” He muttered into the pillow before pulling his head up to look at Jared, “k-kidding..” he replied, starting to cough more at the ‘k’, covering his mouth with the blanket. He didn’t want to blatantly cough in Jared’s face.

Jared leaned down and gently kissed Evan’s forehead, “Is it just coughing? Or do you feel… vomity?” Evan was actually thankful that he hasn't vomited. He hated vomit and the way it make your teeth feel. It was an overall unpleasant experience. He pulled the blanket down a bit and gave his boyf a weak smile, “s-sinuses in general, no v-vomit.” Evan stretched his hand out a bit to run his fingers through Jared’s hair, that always seemed to make him feel better.

Jared kissed Evan’s forehead for the second time, “I’m gonna go get you some medicine, okay?” Evan pulled his hand out of Jared’s hair and nodded. God, he felt terrible. He watched as Jared nodded and walked off to their bathroom, coming back with a bottle of cough syrup and a small cup of it. Evan took the cup and quickly downed it, before cringing and gagging slightly at the taste. He instantly thrusted the cup back towards Jared, to which he set it on the bedside table, “Is there anything else you need? Or want?”

Evan looked up at Jared and held out his arms, “Y-you.” Jared smiled lightly and climbed into bed next to Evan, wrapping his arms around him. “You better not get me sick.” Evan sighed and leaned his head on Jared’s chest, “No promises.” he replied softly, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist. He instantly felt ten times better, “I love you..” Evan mumbled. Jared rested his chin on top of Evan’s head, “I love you too, Ev.”

They laid there for a bit, soaking in the domesticity of this moment, until Evan’s stomach growled causing him to groan and bury his head into Jared’s chest. “You good, bub?” Jared asked softly. “Mhm,” Evan replied, keeping his head buried and soaking in Jared’s scent. He really his scent of old-spice mixed with sweat. He pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s chest, which didn’t do much due to the graphic tee covering it. Jared smiled and rubbed circles into Evan’s back, “if you need anything, just tell me, alright?” Evan nodded, “yeah, yeah.”

After a few beats of silence passed, Jared spoke up, “.. you wanna watch RuPaul’s Drag Race?” Evan pulled his head up, “Yeah, sure.” He pulled out of Jared’s arms and sat up before grabbing a tissue and violently sneezing. Jared comfortingly papped Evan’s shoulder before reaching over to grab the remote to their small TV they had in their room. Once the TV was on, he turned on the recorded seasons they had of RuPaul’s Drag Race. Evan cuddled up against Jared again, just sitting up more this time so he could see the TV. He leaned his head on Jared’s shoulder and intently watched the show until Jared spoke up again, “Do you want me to make pizza rolls or something?” Evan lifted his head, “if you want to, then sure I guess.” Jared leaned over and kissed the top of Evan’s head before pulling away and getting out of bed, “I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later, Jared returned with a bowl full of pizza rolls. Oh lord, Evan loved this boy. He gave him a small smile before grabbing for the rolls. Jared snorted and started monching on the rolls as well. Jared didn't even notice all the pizza rolls guts Evan had all over his face until after watching like two and a half episodes of RPDR. He looked over at Evan and almost bursted into laughter, “Oh my god, Evan, what are you, five?” Evan gave Jared a confused look, “wha-” he pulled a hand up to the corners of his mouth, “o-oh- shut up.”

Jared chuckled and brought a hand up to Evan's cheek, “here, let me get it.” He said before leaning in close and straight up licking the pizza guts up. Evan's face flushed a deep red and without thinking, he connected his lips with Jared's–to which, Jared melted into. They made out lazily for a good while until Jared heard those curse-ed words, ‘Sashay away’. Jared instantly pulled away from Evan and put all of his attention on the TV. “Wait, dID THEY JUST ELIMINATE TATIANNA? nO, BITCH WHY?” Evan whined slightly when their lips parted. He didn't even care much for the queen that was eliminated, he was more of a Detox fan.

Jared got over his lil fit and pulled Evan back into another kiss. They ended up kissing for a bit longer before Evan pulled away to cough. “.. I’m going to get so sick.” Evan looked back at Jared, “shit- jare, I forgot-” Jared shook his head, “Hey, it's okay, I love my boyf and making out with my boyf.” This was why Evan loved Jared so much. “I love you so much..” he muttered, before pressing a chaste kiss to Jared's lips. After that, he sighed and situated himself back to cuddling Jared, he felt so tired and dead. His eyes focused back onto the TV, before closing his eyes.

Jared held Evan close to him and continued to watch the show until he noticed his boyf’s faint snoring. So, he turned down the TV—it's best not to disturb the baby. He kept cuddling with Evan for a while before glancing at his phone and realizing that it was already dinner time. Jared glanced over at his sleeping boyf one more time before carefully pulling himself away and out of bed. He then headed to the kitchen to make macaroni and cheese.

Evan groaned, still 75% asleep. About seven minutes later, he was almost fully awake but he still felt groggy. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing that Jared was gone. He huffed slightly and pulled himself out of bed. Evan stumbled out of their room and into the kitchen, sneaking up behind Jared and wrapping his arms around his waist. Jared was stirring the noodles when he felt Evan's touch, “hey, you shouldn't be out of bed.”

Evan shrugged, “I wanted to be with you.” Jared chuckled lightly, “Still.. do you want mac n cheese?” Evan let out a small ‘mhm’ before pressing a soft kiss to the back of his boyf’s neck. He smiled and turned off the stove before rotating himself around in Evan's arms, getting caught in his beauty. He leaned in and kissed Evan for a few good seconds before pushing him away and grabbing the pot of noodles. Evan rolled his eyes and smiled before backing up and walking to the living room.

Jared finished up the pasta and joined his boyf, that was curled up on the couch, with two bowls of macaroni. Evan smiled and instantly grabbed a forkful of macaroni and monched, sending Jared a toothy smile after swallowing. Jared melted at the sight of him, “Why are you so damn cute?” Evan rolled his eyes, “Pfft- why are you so dang cute?” Jared shook his head, dismissing Evan's comment, “Even the way you don't use curse words is so fucking cute. Everything about you is so cute, holy shit.”

“...” Evan set down his fork, “shit, damn, ass, fuck, cu-” Jared interrupted Evan by setting down his bowl and pulling Evan into a deep kiss. When he pulled away he muttered, “I love you so much-”

Evan sighed happily before returning to his pasta. He actually ate it fairly quickly. Once they finished eating, they set their plates on the coffee table and Evan draped his legs on Jared's lap. Jared placed his hands on Evan's legs, “you feeling any better?” Evan smiled, “yeah, sleep helped.

Jared smiled back, “Sleeping always helps.”

“You also helped a lot.”

“Jared always helps too.” He grinned. Evan snorted, “Jared is my favorite remedy.” He replied before leaning in and kissing Jared's cheek softly. Jared pulled his head away and pressed his lips against Evan's. After a moment, Evan pulled away, “You taste like cheese.”

“You taste like cheese too. Cheese and sick. But mostly cheese.” Evan giggled, “cheese is good, want another taste?” To which, Jared replied by pulling him into another kiss. He was going to get so sick.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to proof-read anything it's a problem. 8^)
> 
> also, this was supposed to be a two-part thing but i'm too lazy and unmotivated to type up the second part 8)


End file.
